The Forbidden Spell part 3
by chihiro5
Summary: Inuyasha now faces a new battle between Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo attacks and Inuyasha has no idea what to do. Also along in the story something shocking happens and because of this action Inuyasha is in real trouble, what will he do next.


~~*Chapter 3*~~  
When they reached the other side of the well, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's  
back. Inuyasha then ran to the village of Kaede to find the others. When  
they got there they saw Kaede standing outside calling for help from the  
villagers. She was holding a bow and arrow so obviously it meant trouble.  
"Kaede you old hag what is going on?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Sango, Miroku and Shippo were captured by Naraku's drones, Kagura and  
Kanna." Kaede said.  
"Which way did they go?" Kagome said as she jumped off of Inuyasha's back.  
"To the north and hurry if you want to save them."  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran to where Kaede had pointed. Many miles  
away was another one of Naraku's castles, but this one was different, this  
one had Kagura's traps all over it. And of course there was one more little  
surprise for Inuyasha. The ultimate trap that was set and made especially  
for Inuyasha.  
"I can smell them and they're not far." Inuyasha said.  
Inuyasha and Kagome came to a huge castle in the clearing. Inuyasha had  
landed right in the courtyard of the castle.  
"Wow! It's the biggest one Naraku's had." Kagome said in astonishment.  
"NARAKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR FRIENDS?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!"  
Inuyasha yelled.  
All of a sudden a little gust of wind picked up. It was Kagura and Kanna.  
"So you finally show up have you Inuyasha?" Kagura said.  
Kagome got down from Inuyasha's back. All of a sudden out of the shadows  
was a little figure running toward them. Kagome got her arrow ready to  
fire, then she lowered it again. It was Shippo.  
"I see you brought your little girlfriend." Kagura laughed.  
"SHUT UP YOU WENCH AND TELL ME WHERE MIROKU AND SANGO ARE." Inuyasha  
yelled.  
"Miroku and Sango huh? Well I'm afraid they are busy at the moment but  
there is someone here that could keep you busy while you wait." Kagura  
laughed.  
Kagura jumped up and with a wave of her fan the doors below her started  
shaking. She landed on the roof of the shrine and she banged her foot.  
"Come out and destroy him. Now Kikyo!" Kagura smiled.  
*Kikyo? Oh no what will Inuyasha do? I wonder if he'll try and save her.*  
Kagome thought.  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
"Kikyo, I thought I told you to stay away from Naraku. He can't have you  
only I can...." He stopped.  
He turned around to find Kagome looking down and backing up.  
*what am I going to do?* He thought.  
"Go Inuyasha. Go ahead and save her."  
"Kagome I ..."  
Inuyasha stopped to hear a bow and arrow getting ready to be fired behind  
him.  
"Inuyasha your such a fool." Kikyo said.  
She fired the arrow right at him. He was glad to know that he dodged the  
arrow.  
"Heh. Your aim is a little rusty Kikyo." Inuyasha laughed.  
"Who said I was aiming for you?" Kikyo said as she lowered her bow.  
Inuyasha quickly turned around to find Kagome pinned to the tree behind  
her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha crying.  
"Inu...Inu...yasha." Kagome whispered as she raised her hand.  
Kagome's hand fell to her side and her head fell down. She was put under  
the same spell Inuyasha was 50 years ago.  
"KAGOME NO!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
While he was looking at Kagome he remembered about what she had said to him  
in her dreams.  
~~*Flashback*~~  
"Inuyasha I love you. INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kagome  
screamed.  
"Inuyasha please stay with me."  
"I promise not to leave your side." He told her.  
*I'm going to keep my promise Kagome. I won't leave you alone.*  
~~*Back to reality*~~  
"I made a promise to Kagome. A promise to never leave her side and I'm  
going to keep that promise. How dare you Kikyo. HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME!"  
"What will you do about it Inuyasha? You don't have the heart to kill me.  
Your still in love with me."  
"You may be right Kikyo but there is something about Kagome that makes her  
different from you."  
"Oh and what might that be?"  
~~Well that was the end of chapter 3. tell me what you think. In chapter 4  
it gets a little more intense and you start wondering 'why? Why Kagome?'  
you'll find out soon. But I wont post chapter 4 until you tell me what you  
think.~~ 


End file.
